


No One Knows

by livinglouder



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, NSFW, Yuri, non explicit yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglouder/pseuds/livinglouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet that was all Makoto knew about her. She knew her body down to her core but the only thing she knew about what went on behind those red eyes was her name. Rin. That was it. No last name. No idea about where she came from. Just Rin and those undeniable thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knows

This wasn’t the first time it had happened. Makoto had a bad habit of letting herself get dragged into this. One sly look from a pair of unfamiliar eyes and she was hooked. She needed to know whatever she could about them – the feel of their hair between her fingers, the press of their thighs to hers or whether or not they held their breath at the point of ecstasy.

This was, however, the first time this happened with the same woman.

It was impossible to say no. Not like the word had ever crossed her mind before.

She was everything that struck Makoto at her most primal level. One slow smirk of that toothy smile and she needed to have her hands all over her. She wanted to feel the flushed skin of her hip against her palm, the swell of her breasts against her lips and the sound of her gasping next to her ear.

And yet that was all Makoto knew about her. She knew her body down to her core but the only thing she knew about what went on behind those red eyes was her name.

Rin.

That was it. No last name. No idea about where she came from.

Just Rin and those undeniable thighs.

That’s how Makoto wound up here again; hands cupping her neck as they kiss. There was never anything sweet about the way Rin kissed. It was always demanding and never gave you a chance to catch your breath. Not that Makoto ever thought about something like that when her lips were on hers. The only thought that hung between her ears was _need_ and _want_.

They’d go from the corner of the bar to the back of Makoto’s car to the door of her house and wind up where ever they could last till.

Tonight was a short one. The couch was as far as they got before Rin had given Makoto that smile – that wicked grin that taunted you with its ‘ _I dare you_ ’ attitude.

It was the sneer that always set Makoto’s insides ablaze.

The rest of the night was a long course of teeth, fingers, skin and sweat. It always was. Makoto had never woken after one of their nights without finding a variety of bite marks across her skin. Most she could cover up but Rin always had the habit of sinking her teeth into her neck when she finally jolted from orgasm. At first it had been an embarrassing realization in the morning but now it held some form of pride for her.

Pride she gained from a woman she knew nothing about.

That night, like every night, the couch shifted under their weight as Rin sat up in the dead of night. Makoto somehow rarely noticed. Sex always knocked her out. She would get up, gather up her clothes and leave without a sound… or so Makoto had to assume since every morning that the sun filtered through her curtains, Rin was never anywhere to be seen.

Lather, rinse and repeat. Like clockwork.

Today was no different. Makoto sat up with a sigh and retrieved her own shirt from the floor. The collar rubbed a little unpleasantly against her newest mark of pride as she retrieved the underwear that had somehow made it over by the TV.

She’d just managed to slide them safely around her hips as she heard familiar door hinges squeak behind her.

“You’re up early. That’s unusual.” Makoto chuckles softly, running a hand through her hair and noting that a shower was definitely in order.

“How am I supposed to sleep after hearing all of that?” Haruka replied, sounding blunt as ever. “We should really consider having a sign.” She came into the living room, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

“Sorry.” Makoto apologized a little nervously. “I thought you’d have been asleep by the time we got in.”

“I had to finish that project.” She replies simply before going into the kitchen. However, she continues to speak as Makoto hears the fridge door open. “I see _she_ was here again.”

“That obvious, huh? What? Did she leave behind her bra again?” Makoto glances around the apartment but couldn’t find any traces of it.

There was just a heavy sigh in response and it was a few moments before Haruka came into view with a milk carton in hand. “Why don’t you just ask her out already?”

Makoto chuckles softly at that and tugs at the edges of her t-shirt. “I don’t know anything about her.”

“You two clearly make each other happy.”

“… You think?” Makoto inquires, looking a little hopeful without her notice.

“Yeah,” Haruka looks up at the ceiling with a bored expression as she brings the carton to her lips. “if the insistent moaning has anything to say about it.”

“Ah, Haru-chan. Don’t drink from the carton. I thought we made a deal.”

“I’ll make a new deal then. You ask out this Rin girl and I’ll start using a glass.” She replies, turning back into the kitchen as she takes another swig.

Makoto sighs and follows after her quickly. “I can’t ask out a girl I know nothing about. Besides, it’s not like that. She’s too….. you know?”

“How would I know?” Haruka asks, her tone as lazy as ever as she grabs a glass from the cupboard and pours herself a glass. Makoto eyes the glass with her own silent sigh before she gestures absently.

“She’s not like that.”

“I thought you knew nothing about her.”

“I don’t! I mean, nothing like that. I assume not.” Makoto scratches the back of her neck in thought. “How do I explain it…?”

“All I know about her is that every morning you wake up and she isn’t here, you look like you just lost your wallet.”

“Haru-chan, that’s not very nice…”

“And which way did she leave from this time?”

“….Probably out the back door.” Makoto sighs and rubs her neck. Her fingers move to trace the bite mark, the tips tracing the welts from each of her teeth. ‘ _God damn.´_ She is quiet for a long moment before she sighs again but this time, she sounds a little frustrated. “But I love her anyway, you know?”

“… I haven’t slept in days, Makoto. I’m starting to fall asleep on my feet. I’m going back to bed.” Haruka replies after a long moment, picking up her glass and handing Makoto the milk carton, who simply accepts it.

She moves past Makoto then, the lingering silence eating at Makoto a little. It was never a particularly good sign when Haruka missed the opportunity to give you a straight answer.

Just as she opened her mouth to call after Haruka, the shorter woman yawned loudly. “Then how about next time, you at least get her number? Then you wouldn’t have to spend all week going to that bar to wait for her to show up.”

“Haruka, I don’t-“

“Goodnight, Makoto.” She interrupts before the door shuts behind her.

Makoto stares after her for a long while before she looks down at the milk carton in her hand. Ask Rin out, huh?

She puts the carton back into the fridge, the thought settling quietly between her ears.

Well, she supposes Haruka has a point. Maybe next time Makoto will inquire about her phone number before she gets the chance to sink her teeth into her once again.

It’d be nice to know what her face looked like in the early morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like genderbend just needed to happen. So it did. I also realise I forgot to put this in when I originally published it but this story was written off a prompt on Tumblr @ promptsforhire (#006) in that you had to write an AU story based off a song and one of the characters had to speak some of the lyrics. I used Miss Jackson by Panic! at the Disco.


End file.
